In the winding of continuous threads or yarns, it is a general practice to sever the thread with a cutting means mounted on the chuck of the apparatus after completion of the transfer of the thread from the finished spool or bobbin to an empty spool. See for example, German Pat. DT-PS 974,536 or German laid-open Pat. application DT-OS 2,248,875. Such thread cutting means are used when, for example, physical breaking of the thread is not desirable because of possible damage to the thread build-up on the bobbins or when such breaking is not practically possible due to the excessively high forces necessary as in the case of technical denier carpet yarns, cord threads and the like. On the other hand, in the winding of threads having a low denier, such as textile denier, such thread cutting means are generally dispersed with.
Furthermore, apparatus for winding two or more shorter spools on a chuck, rather than one longer spool, are also known in the art. See Pat. No. 10,134 of the German Democratic Republic, German published patent application DT-AS 1,660,311, or German laid-open patent application DT-OS 2,056,146. Such multiple spool devices have heretofore been essentially used only for the winding of textile denier threads.